


The Life To Come

by ForReasonsUnknown (orphan_account)



Series: Of Spitfires & Love Songs. [3]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst, Escapism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-film, References to Homophobia, cause it's the only thing I can write smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: The war forces them to live in the now, but what happens when the war too comes to pass?(Based on The Killers song of the same name)





	The Life To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based off this song, but not really. I don't know. Not beta'd, and only proofread by me so do point out any errors. Kudos and for comments are welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

_I know sometimes you think I regret it,_

_I don't remember stumbling when I said it,_

_I told you that I'd be the one,_

_I was talking 'bout the life to come_

 

"Farrier," Collins rasps, fingers curling tightly in the fur of Farrier's jacket, trying in vain to disentangle himself from the man's iron grip. Farrier responds with a feral growl against the warm skin of his throat, pressing him harder against the wall. " _Farrier_." It takes all of his effort to make his voice heard, and Farrier pulls back with a sigh, strong hands on his shoulder and hip, keeping him held firmly in place as Farrier studies his flushed face with wide dazzling eyes.

Farrier's smile is devastating where the dying sunlight glints off his crooked teeth, and Collins can't breathe, because it's just _not fair_. It's not fair that only here in this secluded little shed Farrier can look at him so unabashedly. Can grip him so tightly and yet so gently, can whisper to him affections as though he were a poet, not a grizzled fighter pilot. The blonde wants to scream, wants to fly away with Farrier and never return; why should they fight a war for people that would hate them if they knew the truth?

The brunette's hand under his chin and the concern filling his expression has Collins sagging against him, forcing all those thoughts out of his head to focus on the now instead. Because in a world of fire and blood, it's all they have, all that matters. Collins presses his face into the crook of Farrier's neck, in a sudden move that has the other freezing momentarily, both arms sliding around his waist to pull him tight.

" _Darling_ ," the tender rumble of Farrier's voice has Collins gripping him ever tighter, as though he can somehow stop the war from tearing them apart if he just holds on long enough, if he just stays. Concern breaks through the blatant lust in Farrier's eyes, and he instinctively holds him a little tighter, pulls him a little closer. "What's wrong?" And the tenderness in the touch of his hand to Collins' cheek is overwhelming, the warmth and care in his expression as he awaits a response is almost too much to bear.

Frankly, it's _embarrassing_. To grasp onto Farrier with such desperation, to show exactly how he's feeling, what this life is doing to him. But the brunette has always been able to coax the words out, with that damned crooked smile and soft touch; he could always make Collins speak his mind.

"When this is all over, take me away?" Collins' voice is so broken, so defeated, and he can feel Farrier thinking, considering. He'd try to pull away, to shield himself from the pity, to spare himself the humiliation of thinking too much into their little affair. But it doesn't come. There's no scathing remark or harsh laugh. No fist to his stomach or boot in his face.

Instead, Farrier kisses him until his vision blurs and his chest burns, but Collins can't hear a thing because all the blood has rushed to his ears.

But everything's silent, their harsh breaths the only things in all the world to hear.

_He prefers it that way._

"There will be a place for us, when all is done," Farrier murmurs, lips like hot irons on Collins' cheek; a scalding massage. "Somewhere we can see the sky, but we'll not fight in it." the sound Collins releases is so undignified. But they could die tomorrow. They could leave together and not come back. Collins could watch Farrier's plane spiral out of the sky in a plume of toxic smoke.

There is nothing but the now.

Farrier pulls away for a moment, and Collins is overwhelmed with fear again, knowing that any of these moments could be their last, his once firm grip on time and reality slipping from his fingers like silk.

  
"I shall live for you Collins, I shall live for what we can be," he pauses, a guarded look in his eye, voice low. " _Will you live for me?_ " It doesn't even need considering, but Collins hesitates anyways. Eyes scanning every detail of Farrier's face, memorising every freckle and wrinkle, every scar and mole.

His voice fails him, so he kisses Farrier instead, long and deep, pushing everything unsaid into it, baring his all. And when they pull away, and Farrier flashes him that crooked smile, eyes gleaming in the orange glow of the sunset, Collins knows his message is clear.

 _They will live in the now, and for what they may become_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, the line 'fields of amber we will run' from this song got me thinking of Theresa May.


End file.
